Savior: Millennium
Savior: Millennium is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Blain tells Walker that Cesar kidnapped Jem. Walker says that he’ll send a search team. Blain tells Walker that he’s going alone to save Jem. With or without the Savior system, he can’t let anything bad happen to Jem. Blain goes outside and a limo drives in front of him. It’s Talia. She tells him to get in, but he says no. She forces him in. She asks him if he’s been avoiding her and his father. He says no, but he doesn’t have time for her games. He says that he isn’t in love with her and marrying her isn’t exactly in his plans. She then makes a deal with him, marry her and she’ll help save Jem. Blain says he’ll go at it alone and is thrown out the car. Blain dusts himself off and is confronted by Cyrus who tells him where Cesar is taking Jem and what he plans to do. In 2019, at the GASH New Year’s Party Josh shows Dawn the picture and she recognizes the picture and puts it beside the photo of her mother and her father. It matches and Josh tells her that if that’s her father, he might have been a slash. She asks how and he says that her father was the king of the slashes. Dawn then thinks to herself that this could mean that she’s a slash too. She then thinks to herself that since he’s a slash, a simple car crash couldn’t have killed him. In the hospital. Mikal confronts the nurse and asks her if she revealed anything. She says no, but Mikal senses she may be lying. He tells her that if she screws up one more time, he’ll be forced to turn her into a slash. He goes into Fredrick’s room and tells an unconscious Fredrick that he isn’t dying that easily. He injects him with something that he says will heal him. The next day, Dawn and Josh walk into Fredrick’s room and sees that Fredrick is ok. Dawn asks him if he knew that her father was a slash and the prince of slashes. He says yes and says that he didn’t want her to find out. She asks if that means that she’s a slash to. He says that she is human, but it is possible that it is the case since Blain was only half slash. He says that since Jem had two children, one would be human and the other would be a slash. Dawn says that all these secrets that he have been keeping from her, she can’t take it. Is her father and brother even dead, or is that a lie too? Fredrick asks her to listen to him, but she runs off. Josh goes after her. Blake continues his search for Cyrus, but encounters Talia and her slash. She introduces herself and Blake prepares to fight but is ambushed by the warthog slash. The warthog slash is too strong as it beats up on Blake. Blake uses the max fusion form since he can’t use his king form. Blake doesn’t give up; the small dragon flies out of Spirit Castle. It hits the slash and introduces itself to Blake as Zavalon. It gives Blake a Slay Caller similar to the others he got. He says that he has grown to like Blake and wants to give him the ability to call for king form anytime. Blake uses it and defeats the slash. Talia tells him that he isn’t a real king. She says that the true king of the slashes will come and start a new era. Blake tries to fight her, but she knocks him back. Outside the hospital, Josh tries to comfort Dawn and she says that she’s tired of everyone lying and thinking that she isn’t ready for certain things. She says that she wants to be just like her mother, but the world won’t like her. The two are attacked by a crab slash and Josh doesn’t have the Savior Knuckle. The nurse causes a distraction that allows the two to escape, but she is stabbed by the slash. She turns into a horsefly slash. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 22, Powerless. See Also * Emperor: Golden Fever - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva